


Mishaps in Hunk's Kitchen

by Vitaminplance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Garrison trio, Gen, Hunk is the only sane one, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Pidge | Katie Holt, Someone please save Hunk, flirtyrobot, pance, pidgance, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitaminplance/pseuds/Vitaminplance
Summary: Lance wanted some cooking lessons from his best friend Hunk. He somehow roped Pidge into this mess and Hunk's patience is worn thin by his pining best friends.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Mishaps in Hunk's Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Also thanks Rueitae for the idea of a space pizza :)

All of the necessary ingredients were laid out in front of them. They weren't familiar ingredients by any means, but he had learned to work around that. Hunk was more concerned with the people next to him than the unknown properties of the ingredients. Lance had a excited gleam in his eyes and was rapidly drumming his fingers against the pristine Castle countertop. Pidge had her resting face activated and her dark circles were more prominent than usual. 

"Alrighty! What's the first step Chef Hunk?" 

"You don't have to shout Lance, we are right next to each other." Pidge rubbed her ears in irritation.

"I am not shouting, you just have sensitive ear disease."

"That's not even a thi-"

"The first step is to wash all of the produce!" Hunk's cheerful tone interrupted. He was used to their banter after having to deal with them back at the Garrison. At least it wasn't as bad as Lance and Keith's bickering.

"What do you define as produce?" Pidge picked up a bright purple thing that kinda looked like a twisted version of broccoli.

Hunk sighed. "At this point I have classified all food that doesn't have meat or grain like qualities as produce." 

"Good enough for me!" Lance hastily grabbed whatever was in front of him and strode over to the Castle's large sink.

"What are we planning to make with these ... ingredients?" Pidge hesitantly asked. Hunk in the past had created some pretty good dishes with the alien components that he collected along their space journey. She just had a feeling that with Lance involved, things were going to get chaotic.

Hunk scratched the back of his neck. "Well I was hoping that we could make a space pizza of sorts." Lance walked back over and placed the now wet "produce" back on the white countertop. He flicked his hands towards Pidge with a teasing smile. Droplets of water hit her face and she fought the smile that was creeping up on her face.

"You got my glasses wet you goofball." Pidge tried to say it with anger in her voice, but ultimately failed. She really ~~loved~~ hated his smile. 

Hunk shook his head at their antics. "Thank you for washing the produce Lance." He sounded like a parent praising their child for tying up their own shoelaces.

"You're welcome. I truly think no one could have done it better." Lance puffed his chest out. Pidge rolled her eyes. 

"Pidge can you grab me a knife?"

"Why can't I grab the knife for you? I'm closer to the utensils." Lance pouted. "Lance, buddy, I love you too much to let you take the chance of transporting a very sharp knife and then tripping. You're too young to die." Hunk patted Lance's shoulder.

"Here you go." Hunk carefully took the knife from Pidge. "I'm also too pretty to die. Right Pidge?"

A soft pink flashed upon her pale face. She really hoped it wasn't too noticeable. "Uh sure Lance." 

"Wow you really convinced me. Anyway how do we cut these bad boys up?" Lance looked at the array of ingredients in front of him. Some of them had weird angles to them, so he wasn't quite sure how they would cleanly cut them up.

"Let's start with something easy to chop up, like this space tomato." Hunk had a habit of calling alien food the Earth food it reminded him of and just putting the word 'space' in front of it. Unless the natives informed him of its actual name of course. 

"Okay Pidge scooch on over here. I'm giving you the job of cutting the ingredients! I'm going to show you how to properly do it though." He set the knife on the neon green space tomato and put his large hand on the side to steady it. "Make sure you don't lay your fingers flat and instead curl your fingers. This way you won't chop your fingers off."

He sliced into the space tomato using the technique. After a couple slices, Hunk handed the knife over to Pidge. "You think you're ready Pidge?" Lance teased.

"I think I'll manage." She followed Hunk's example and finished cutting it up. Her slices were a bit thicker than Hunk's, but she didn't think it matter all that much.

"You can continue cutting up the rest of the space tomatoes and chop up the space basil. You my good sir are on pizza dough duty." Hunk got out a bowel and got a container labed 'Space Yeast' out of the Castle's pantry. The pantry was bigger than Hunk's bedroom back home. 

"Hunk that pantry is like Ikea. I don't know how you don't get lost in there." Lance chuckled. "I did one time, but I try to repress that memory." Hunk brought the space flour and a cup of warm water closer to Lance. "First we are going to proof the yeast."

Lance's face dropped. "What? Like as proofreading an essay? Hunk I left those days behind me."

"Proof as in activating the yeast." Pidge's critical voice cut in. She was making quick work of the space tomatoes.

"Yes thank you Pidge. Lance take a couple pinches of space yeast and put it in that cup of water." Hunk nodded his head toward the container.

"Aye, aye captain." He opened the container and put in three pinches into the water. "Hunk smiled approvingly. "Now we wait for about five minutes."

"Doboshes." Pidge corrected. "Let the man live ms. smarty-pants." Lance playfully said.

Five doboshes passed by and the space yeast almost completely dissolved and Pidge finished up her task. "Lance, stir the water to help the yeast dissolve." Lance took a spoon that was provided on the countertop and stirred the contents of the cup. It began to foam up after a few ticks. "Look Pidge! I'm a yeastist!"

"Excuse me?"

"A yeastist. You know like a chemist, but for yeast." He had a blinding smile on like he just invented sliced bread.

"So you're going to give up your dream of being a better pilot than Keith, just to become a yeastist?" Pidge was restraining a smile.

"Incorrect dear Pidgeon! I am going to be a yeastist _and_ a better pilot than Keith." Lance once again puffed up his chest like a peacock.

"I'll strongly support you in this endeavour." Hunk always had Lance's back, no matter the situation.

Pidge felt what was left of her soul leave her body. She didn't know how much longer she could handle these goofs. "Hunk give me another job to cease my bubbling anger."

"Um well I guess it's pepperoni time." Hunk brought over the purple broccoli things. "There is no way that going to be the pepperoni."

"Just trust me Pidge, I have never steered you wrong before. Since you are so good at cutting, you can chop these into circular slices."

"How-"

"Believe in yourself Pidge!" Lance shook her shoulders in an effort to be motivational. Her skin burned where he had placed his hands and Pidge pushed that feeling deep inside. She had to do a lot of repressing when she was around Lance.

' _Why did I shake her shoulders? That's literally so awkward, why can't I think anything through?'_ Lance's thoughts were a screaming, swirling mess in his head.

"Time to add the flour!" Hunk didn't like the awkward pauses that seemed to be happening between his best friends lately. He did have an sneaking suspicion to why they were happening though.

Lance and Hunk finished up the dough and put it in the Castle's fridge to rise. That thing was like a portal to Narnia. Pidge really tried her best to make the purple broccoli into any resemblance of pepperoni slices. Hunk had fortunately already made cheese from Kaltnecker's milk. The trio then made marinara sauce with the sliced up space tomato and added whatever they had in the pantry into the sauce. It should be fine, at least Hunk hoped so.

~

"The moment of truth." Lance had finished cutting the space pizza into slices and put them on his friend's plates. The space pizza surprisingly didn't take that long to cook.

Pidge picked up her slice. "Wait!" Lance turned to Pidge. "Can I feed you?" Lance instantly regretted every choice he had ever made to get to this point.

His face erupted in flames, but Pidge's face had a more noticeable red hue to it due to her pale skin. "Um... go for it I guess." ' _Holy guacamole did she just agree to this?!?"_

_'Holy Tesla did I just agree to this?!?"_

_'Holy moley my friends are oblivious idiots.'_

Lance picked up her slice and tried to control his shaking fingers. He desperately rationalized with himself. ' _This is fine. Just a friend feeding another friend some pizza. Yep, not romantic at all."_ Pidge opened her mouth a took a careful bite of the offered space pizza.

"It's not bad." She mumbled with her mouth full. "Really?" Lance once again didn't think things through and took a bite of pizza she just took a bite of. ' _Did we just indirectly KISS?'_

Hunk was already munching away on his slice and just watching the chaos unfold. 

"Yep... pretty good." Lance had a hard time getting words out and this was truly the first time this had happened. "Thanks for feeding me." Pidge can't believe she just thanked him for that and she kinda wanted to die in hole right about now.

"So have you guys learned anything?" Hunk had moved on to his second slice. 

"That I want to be a yeastist and that space broccoli makes pretty good pepperoni." Lance had finally gotten himself under control.

"I learned that we have some pretty sharp knives in the kitchen."

"Pidge, what the quiznack?" 

Hunk had learned how to deal with his two best friends chaos a long time ago, but each day they somehow managed to outdo themselves. Next time maybe they should make spaghetti, so that Lance and Pidge accidently recreate the classic Lady & the Tramp scene. 

**Author's Note:**

> "So... how do you feel about Pidge?"  
> "Shut up Hunk!"


End file.
